Date of Birth
by Dush-kins
Summary: In which Czech tells Slovakia about the first time they met; he may not remember it, but she does.


**A/N: **Just a little drabble that I wrote up... oh, just this morning xD To take a break from my more serious fics... anyway, on with the fic! ^_^

**Disclaimer:** Czech and Slovakia would already be canon if I owned Hetalia. But they aren't. So I don't ^_^

**Date of Birth**

"Do you remember the day that you were born, Slovakia?"

The man bend down the corners of the daily newspaper that he was reading, looking across the table at Czech. The girl took a sip of her tea, her eyes wide with expectation, her small hands barely able to wrap around her mug. She pouted at Slovakia's silence. "Well?"

He rolled his eyes, and went back to his paper. They didn't live together anymore, but Slovakia knew Czech well enough to know that she liked to ask stupid questions that she already knew the answer to. He'd indulge her, sometimes, but not right now. He was only halfway through with his morning cup of coffee, and was still a bit irritable. He hated mornings. He didn't know how Czech managed to be so cheerful and alert upon waking up.

"You know," Czech began, "I bet you don't remember."

He grunted in confirmation, and she sighed. "Yeah, that's what I thought. It's sad, really."

"What's so sad about it?" he mumbled. "No one remembers their date of birth."

She nodded in agreement, and she turned her gaze down at her cup of tea, focusing on her reflection in it. "I know that. But I just thought that, since Slovakia is special and all, that he would somehow remember the first time we met," and as she finished her sentence, Czech clenched her eyes shut, as if she'd just let out some horrible secret that Slovakia wasn't supposed to know.

He clicked his tongue in annoyance, and set his newspaper aside. As always, he'd gotten sucked into what Czech wanted to do. "I do remember when we met. The only thing the two bastards ever got right was introducing us." By the 'two bastards', he meant Austria and his estranged sister, Hungary.

"That was the second time," Czech mumbled softly. "Czech was there when Slovakia was born."

"Lies," Slovakia accused.

"Truths!" Czech insisted. "I was only an itty bitty girl back then—"

"You're still an itty bitty girl," he reminded her in a teasing tone, smiling a bit as he took another sip of coffee.

"Okay," she conceded, "but I was even smaller back then. I remember Papa Bohemia telling me that we had to go somewhere. He took me by the hand and we walked a long, long way, well into the night. When we finally made it to where we needed to be, it was at another Nation's house. I remember seeing an older lady lying in bed, and she looked really pale and tired. Papa started talking to her, and I slipped away from them to go take a look around. The house I was in was so, so big, way bigger than mine, and I got lost. But then this little boy found me, he told me that his name was Hungary—"

"Good God," Slovakia rolled his eyes, laughing. If there was one thing he would always tease Hungary about was that stage she went through, thinking that she was a boy.

"Yeah, I know. She really did look like a boy back then, and s_he_ asked me if I wanted to see her new little brother. And I said yes, I mean, who doesn't love babies?" Czech smiled, a touch of wistfulness in it. She reached across the table to place her hands on top of Slovakia's, her body half on the table in consequence. "You were such a cute baby, Slovakia, the cutest baby I ever saw. I guess, we didn't really meet on the day you were actually born, but the day after is good enough, right?"

Slovakia lowered his gaze, to her tiny hands over his giant ones. It was kind of nice, that the two of them were still together even after all these years. "Why didn't you ever tell me about this before?"

"I don't know, I didn't really think that it was all that important. We didn't really see each other for, like, five hundred years after that!"

"Yeah, literally."

"I wish I could have been with you some more."

"Doesn't matter. Things happened like they did for a reason. Whatever," he shrugged his hands away from hers. "No sense in dwelling in the past."

"Yeah, I guess. I just thought you should know."

* * *

><p><strong>AN:** Historical Notes~.

Bohemia was the country that existed before Czech; it was dissolved upon the collapse of the Holy Roman Empire, and the consequential Austrian takeover. Slovakia's mother would have been Moravia, a country that existed for all of 66 years (830-896); it was made up of modern-day Slovakia and some parts of northern Hungary.

Despite the model that Himaruya once proposed for Czechoslovakia (with the former being a young girl and the latter being a middle-aged man), Czech is actually older than Slovakia. And I just thought that it would have been adorable for Czech to have met Slovakia in his infancy, and then for him to grow up and look like her grandfather xD


End file.
